mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tickle
In series *Mr. Happy: Both like to smile and are mascots. *Mr. Cheerful: Both are orange and like to smile. *Little Miss Giggles: Both like to laugh. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both like to smile. *Mr. Scatterbrain: Both wear hats and laugh sometimes. *Mr. Small: Both are orange and wear hats. *Mr. Chatterbox: Both smile, wear hats and can be annoying sometimes. *Mr. Clever: Both wear hats, are orange and smile. *Little Miss Busy-Body: Both can be annoying sometimes. *Mr. Funny: Both like to make people laugh. Out of series *Sasquatch (Animal Mechanicals, both can stretch their arms) *Hero the dog (Hero from YouTube video, both are silly, humorous, hosts their own ads and voiced by Jeff Stewart) *Flexers (Mixels, all 4 are orange and stretchy), *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece, both are the main characters of their respective series and can stretch), *Dhalsim (Street Fighter II, Capcom. Both can stretch), *Thomas (The Railway Series, both have blue and are number 1, expect Thomas doesn't tickle people), *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64, both are orange and have stretchy arms), *Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both are long and orange), *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both can stretch, tickle and laugh), *Starscream (Transformers, both have similar voices), *Nuzzle and Scratch (Namesake series, both are cheerful and like tickling people), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are the main characters of their respective series, wear orange and have similar voices), *Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange, both are orange, mascots, stretch their parts(Orange can stretch his tongue as seen in one of his videos and Mr. Tickle stretches his arms) and annoying in a good, hilarious way), *Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles, both like to tickle), *Tickle-Tummy (Lilo & Stitch, both tickle people), *Squiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera, both have long arms), *Spook (Top Cat, both are extraordinary and have similar voices), *Spongebob Squarepants (Namesake series, both are mascots, annoying, have similar voices and stretchy arms that can get to normal length at any time), *Heathcliff (Namesake series, both are orange, cause trouble, and have the same laugh), *Billy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are orange, silly and annoying), *Terence The Tractor (The Railway Series, both are orange), *Elmo (Sesame Street, Both like to tickle), *Kwazii (Octonauts, both are orange and have the same voice), *Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four, Marvel Comics. Both can stretch their arms really long), *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time, both are mascots, orange, happy, and have the ability to stretch their arms really long), *Kululu (or Kururu) (Sergeant Frog & Plankton, all three are orange and annoying), *Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life, both have the same accent), *The Tickler (Johnny Test, both tickle people) *Stretch (Toy Story, both have long arms), *Larry (Will's World, both tickle), *Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows, both laugh), *Lucy (The Raggy Dolls, both love tickle), *Jerry (Tom and Jerry, both like to tickle), *Moby (BrainPOP, both are orange and have extendable arms), *Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed, both have long arms), *Private Meekly (Wacky Races, both have similar voices), *Fox (Franklin the Turtle, both are bright orange), *Reflex (Pound Puppies, in the movie, he does a similar tactic, he kisses all his friends and said "I love you" everytime he heard a bell), *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster, both are orange and stretch), *Totobory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can stretch (Mr. Tickle can stretch his arms and Totobory can stretch his leaves), have similar voices, and Totobory has an orange symbol while Mr. Tickle is orange), *Elastigirl/Helen Parr (Disney Pixar's The Incredibles, both have stretchy bodies), *Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba, both have long arms), *Little King John (Ratboy Genius, both can stretch and look creepy sometimes), *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both love happiness), *Sssqueeze (Masters of the Universe, both have extraordinary long arms). *Polokus (Rayman, both have the same body shape, long arms and wear hat) *Jett (Super Wings, both are orange), *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are a general nuisance) *Bert Monkey (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have something long with a mind of its own) *Meow (Timbuctoo, both are orange, round, and wear blue hats) *Chatter (Timbuctoo, both are orange and have a long body part (Chatter has a long tail)) *No-Feet the Snake (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are long, bendy and Mr Grumpy and Hen aren't fond of them respectively) *Measley (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are orange and silly) *Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie, both can stretch their arms) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have similar voices) *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppet Show, both have similar voices) *Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales, both have similar voices) *Ernie (Sesame Street, both are orange and love to laugh) *Dr. Teeth (The Muppets, both have long arms) *Orson (Garfield and Friends, both tickle people) *Garfield (Garfield and Friends, both are mascots, friendly, orange and tickle people) *Spring Man (ARMS, both are mascots and have a long arms) *Ticklish Timmy (Little Monsters, both love tickles and like to laugh. Although Timmy can laugh from the thought of being tickled and from his drink running to his nose, Mr. Tickle has not been seen doing either) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, both are the main characters of their respective series, and stretch their bodies) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both have similar voices and tickle people) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse, both are mascots and silly) *Little Ditcher (TUGS, both have similar voices) *James (The Railway Series, both are silly and are voiced by Rob Rackstraw) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear hats and have similar voices) *Fufu the bat (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both have similar voices) *Todd (ToddWorld, both are silly and are British in the UK versions of their respective shows) *The Cat In The Hat (Dr. Suess, both are mascots, friendly and stretch their arms, in the deleted scene of the movie only) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue, orange, laugh, are mascots and have similar voices) *Sadora (Ultra Series, both stretch their arms) *Gezora (Toho Series, both have long arms) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenager Robot, both stretch their arms long) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear hats, are orange, stretch, and can be annoying sometimes) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear orange and stretch) *Peppa Pig & Suzy Sheep (Namesake Series, all 3 of them tickle and laugh) *The Tickler (Johnny Test, both like to tickle and laugh) *King Kong (Namesake series, both are mascots) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) both can rarely tickle) *Stretch (Casper, both can stretch) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo, both are main characters, orange and have a similar voices) *Robby The Robot (Forbidden Planet, both are mascots and have their arms grow long) *Lucas (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both are orange) *Sam I Am (Dr. Suess, both wear hats and have similar voices) *Big Bird (Sesame Street, both have orange, mascots and have similar voices) Gallery Captain Feathersword.jpg|'Captain Feathersword' Brobee.png|'Brobee' IntroFlexers.png|'Flexers' Attractive-cartoons-orson.jpg|'Orson' Luffy.jpg|'Luffy' Lanky_Kong.jpg|'Lanky Kong' Dhalsim.jpg|'Dhalsim' Chatter.png|'Chatter' IMG_0182.PNG|'Skyblox67' G1 Starscream toy.jpg|'Starscream' CGI_James.png|James The Splendid Red Engine Catinthehat.jpg|The Cat In The Hat Screenshot_20190714-141747_Photos.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot_20190714-122942_Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190717-160516_YouTube.jpg|Peppa Pig & Suzy Sheep Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants Screenshot_20190819-124953_Photos.jpg|Jughead Jones 220px-Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show